


Instinct Kind of Guy

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had spent a lifetime trusting his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct Kind of Guy

Ray had spent a lifetime trusting his instincts. He learned a long time ago that when he didn't listen to that little voice inside his head bad things happened. He had the faded white scars from a perp throwing him though a plate glass window to prove it.

Now, for example the voice is saying _'Buddy breathing, my ass. That was a kiss'._ Being an instinct and an action kind of guy he pushes Fraser up against a wall and plants his lips on Fraser's.

 _As Fraser kissed him back, Ray thought, _'Ha, I knew it_ '_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Trust


End file.
